As Cold as Fire
by TheFreakyMindDweller
Summary: When Branne arrives to the little town of Naslean she has trouble written all over her face. Everyone says this girl is to hot... literally. "Body Temperature Control Problems", yeah right. Branne may think she is the only with that problem, until she meets Elsa, except this girl is known for being always too cold.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Hi! First of all I have to apologize in advance, English is not my native language, so you may find some (or lots of) grammatical mistakes, sorry once again (Don't hesitate helping me with that, any help for my improvement will be thankfully received). Just a Fangirl named Arii here. I hope you like this story as much as I'm starting too. The flight has begun and if the plane crashes we will all crash together, so... Welcome, and enjoy the ride!**

**-Arii **

* * *

**Meet Branne, Branne Makt**

It was not the best entrance ever the one she made.

People had gathered around Idlen Lake to see what had caused such a strident noise. The snow had thickened and no one could be too close to the water. The sight was limited because of the fog around but you could clearly see the big unfrozen spot in the middle of the lake. Testimonies said there was a giant shadow that fell from the sky and crashed into the lake, they said the snow stopped falling for a minute and after the accident it started snowing again. _Was this poor little town ever going to a normal winter? _

People gasped and pointed at the sight of a shadow coming out of the freezing water. _C'mon! Let me see! _I pushed a lot of people in my way to the front lines, sharing often hundreds of sorry's. A human came out, shaking the water off… her? I guess she is a woman, yes… she is. How is she not dying of hypothermia?

The mysterious girl started running toward us with the ice melting under her with every single step she took, afraid she could fall again into the water. People started running away from the scene so lucky for me, I got a better view of whatever was happening over there.

The girl was wearing a large black cape that swung in the wind as she ran; she was actually dressed all black and tight except for her arms, which were nude. _How could someone dressed that way is not dying of hypothermia after falling into a frozen lake? Whatever, she is awesome and I am making a new friend today._

She was almost at the edge when she slipped over the ice and almost fell into the water again. If it weren't for me that extended my hand to her and helped her up finding her surprisingly warm.

"Aren't you going to run away from me like everybody else did?"

_God girl, I did just saved your life, the least I deserve is a thank you, but I'm getting used to that._ A little giggle came out of my mouth, "Noup, you look nothing to be afraid of."

She in fact didn't at all, I could say she is actually pretty. Thin but strong body, tanned skin, brunette short asymmetrical haircut and smoky hazel "more-like-orange" eyes. Oh, don't forget the voice, feminine but husky in a very attractive way. Intimidating? yes. Scary? No.

"Well, I guess you're the only one who thinks so, Thanks by the way." _Oh there it is, I was waiting for that. And… Say something else, just don't stand there wringing your hair. _"Sorry, let me introduce myself." She extended her wet hand to me. "The name is Branne, Branne Makt. From…" Extended awkward silence and then she sighted. "Nice to meet you."

"Anna, from… here,I guess! Well, not that I guess, I know. I am from here, so that makes me Anna from Naslean. No, I mean I am Anna Sprigberg, not Anna Naslean, that's just the name of the town, not mine…"

"My pleasure, Anna." She giggled as we stretched hands; once again, she was incredibly warm for someone who had just fallen into the freezing water. Awkward silence again. "Thanks again, darling. The water was cold as fuck!"

"But, you don't seem, well, cold. You aren't at all!"

"Well, that is something strange isn't it?"

"It is weird! Well, not a bad weird, it's a good weird. You are actually hot!" Her face changed dramatically, staring at me with the most concerned of all looks. "Not in THAT way! Not that you are not hot, you really are but in both ways and… sorry forget it."

"No worries, I have heard that a lot." She touched my shoulder, _Gaah! _I quickly back up at the surprisingly hot temperature of her hand. "Sorry! Oh my god, I am so sorry! God, why does this happen all the time?"

"It… It happens all the time?"

I watched as a little _oh shit_, formed in her lips as she started to walk straight, bumping into my arm. "I am sorry! Again! I'll better go…"

"No! Where are you going?"

She started to run away from me. "Wherever the wind takes me too!"

"That is why you end falling into frozen lakes!" She stopped running. "You should go back home, where you belong!"

The girl tensed her shoulders and turned to face me. _Oh god, no, no, no, did I make something wrong? Oh god no!_ Branne walks towards me, tears on her eyes, hands in tight fists. She probably was trying to keep them under that tough and broken expression. "I don't have a home, not that I remember." A tear fell to the ground, uncovering the grass beneath the thick snow. _This girl is literally really hot._

"Oh…" _Really, Anna? Are you going to invite a stranger to your home just because her words stroke you straight in your heart?_ The redhead was talking to herself on her head, causing a big silence in which Branne just stared at her and contemplated every single expression Anna made. _Okay, just for a time. But… What if Elsa discovers and gets mad at you? I mean, Branne is incredibly hot, I would be jealous is I saw her living with Elsa so I suppose it has the same effect the other way. Not that Elsa is not hot because _UFF!, _my heart beat for a reason you know?! Even though she is pretty cold sometimes. No, I won't risk my relationship because of her. But if I teach her how to survive in this town… yeah, that may work. _"Well, Welcome to your new home!" Okay, I was wrong before; THIS is the most concerned look someone has given me ever. "Come to my home, I'll help you, first of all… you should take a bath and put new clothes on. Not that you are dirty or something, but you need other clothes for sure, maybe…" No, she is taller than me almost by an entire head. "Well, you could… and I will, Maybe we… I'll help you."

"Wow, em…" Tentative look in her eyes. "Jeez, thanks girl, nobody had ever done that much for me."

"What are friends for?"

"But we just met"

"Well, I guess this is just the beginning then!"

* * *

"Merida! Remember that time I told you that you were the only giant in this world?"

_Jeez Anna,I do. Did you just called to make me remember that? _Merida was the only friend she knew that was almost the same height as Branne.

"No! You'll see, I found another giant... sorry! This new girl that was homeless and I brought her to my home but if at least you could borrow her some clothes?"

_When is that going to stop?_

"What?"

_You always are trying to help everybody._

"But this one is different!"

_You say that every single time! _

"Well, are you going to help me with the clothes?"

_*Sight* Be right there. _

"Great! Oh! Something else, this girl is really hot!"

_Anna! You have a girlfriend! Okay, I won't say a thing, I promise. But at least respect Elsa._

"NO! Not in that way! I… Oh, she hung up." Yeah, maybe Scottish people are believed to be violent, but they aren't. Merida has her temper but, they are cool I guess.

I knocked on the bathroom's door to check after Branne. "Hey, I'm sorry if the water is cold, you know the weather freezes the pipes and…" _Wait, is that steam that comes from under the door? Oh god. _

"No worries Anna, it's okay."

"I've noticed! I'll have clean clothes for you out here! Just call when you get out!"

"Sure! Thanks again!"

"No problem girl!" _So, now moving on, where is she going to stay? Hmm, I should call the girls, wait… I know! _Anna pulled her out her cellphone again and started clicking numbers on the screen. "Come on! Answer your phone!... Please!... Ariel? Ariel! Good to hear about you! How are thing going with the swimming team?"

_Calm down Feisty Pants! Sooo many things to tell you girl! How long has it being?_

"Loooong time!"

_Indeed it was! So… you go first!_

"I was actually going to…"

_Alright, I go first. I went solo in the Swimming Tournament, my sister Arista was supposed to compete in that category but she went to some kind of event her band had so I took the opportunity and guess what?_

Ariel wasn't too talkative when I first met her, she sang a lot but not that much of talking. Then after she became so sick, she lost her voice so as people say, A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she is being silenced. "Ariel I…"

_I won first place! Isn't that amazing?_

"It is, but I…"

_Now I have my golden medal along with my huge collection of "thing you don't get to see everyday"… Isn't that a name a little large for a collection?_

"A little… Please…"

_Alright, I'll call it the TYDGTSE… Yeah, that sounds cool. Do you have any other ideas?_

"I actually called you to ask for a favor…"

_Oh, alright dear, whatever you need!_

"One question, is that roommate spot you had at your apartment still open?"

_Yes! But… weren't you living in… _

"Oh no! It's not for me, I…" A knock on the door."Hey Ariel, do you think you could come to my place? I need to go, but I really need to talk to you."

_Sure! Em… I hope the snow isn't too thick! I'll be there as soon as I can! I still have so much to tell you!_

"Great! See you later then!"

I hurry to open the door to find Merida covered in little white snowflakes. "Curlhead, You could have come on your car you know?"

"_Thanks Merida for wasting all your energy by cycling at the speed of light to get in time for the need of a friend. _You're welcome Anna." And handled me a suitcase full of her clothes.

She bumped my arm as she entered my house as if it was hers and buried in the sofa, _I can get used to that too I guess._

We checked the case together, "Thanks for all Merida, I hope she likes something." sweater by sweater, three pairs of jeans, shoes and even to packages of new underwear. "Wow, for someone that doesn't like I help people a lot, you really thought of everything."

"I really did" she said as showing a wicked smile. _What are you hiding this time Curlhead?_

"Merida, did you…?" I said while grabbing a bikini out.

"Oh come on you were the one that said the girl is hot, don't blame me."

"Oh god… I didn't mean, Of course she is hot, but not in the way you think I said it, I meaned it was… You know, Hot from warm not hot from sexy, but you have to admit she is not bad looking and arrg… I'm sorry…" Throwing the thing away.

"I bought it just for her!" She extended her hand as if she could catch the underwear in mid-air.

"No, you didn't"

"Yeah right, I didn't." Merida buried back in the sofa. "I was never going to wear that thing ever, so I was hoping someone could give it a use. It was a gift my brothers gave to me on my last birthday."

"Still you just don't go and give away bikinis like that girl." I approached the bathroom door and knocked. "So, Branne! I'm going in to leave some clothes you could use; please hide your nakedness, I still don't know you enough to see so much of your body."

I waited some time and opened the door, just to enter a steam-full room and leaved the case on the floor; took a few steps back and closed the door, leaving a hot hell behind the wall.

"So… now, what's what makes this girl so special that you helped her?"

"Well I… She… I, We… Well, she fell from the sky to a frozen lake, I helped her out of the water and to get back home and she told me she had no home."

"So, you just gave shelter to a strange girl that told you she has no home? What if she is lying? You shouldn't trust this girl right away. You shouldn't trust people in general so fast. Remember what happened with Hans…"

"And you need to learn to forgive people! That happened a long time ago!"

"May I recall that he tried to freaking kill Elsa?!" She was now frustrated and lifted from the couch, heading to the kitchen. "What would you do if he came back?"

"He…I, Elsa… I don't know!" I followed her into the kitchen and looked to her as I laid my shoulder on the wall. She searched for something to eat in the refrigerator. "I wouldn't let him near Elsa for sure! But if he came back is because he changed or maybe… I don't know!"

"I knew it… Wait, did you just said this girl fell from the freaking sky?"

"She fell… from the sky, like you just heard it."

"Well, that's crazy" Awkward silence moment as she kept moving things in the fridge. "You should clean your refrigerator too darling. I think you have the leftovers from last month here.

"Sorry for the delay" Branne's hair was wet and made a mess, still managing to look good. She wore black jeans and a maroon sweater that went at once with a pair of dark red _Converse_ sneakers. "Anyway thanks, again."

"Sure! Thanks too you!" _Anna, why would you thank her? _I straightened and started to walk toward her, out of nowhere I find my face inches from the floor, just to realize the only one keeping my nose and body against gravity was Branne, her incredibly warm arms around me, one around my hips and the other around the upper part of my chest. I immediately felt the blood coming up to my cheeks I knew my face was burning red. She immediately helped me back on my feet. _Well, now you have a reason to thank her. _"Thanks! You should know this happens a lot to me."

Her face, she was blushing too. "What are friends for, huh?"

"Oh Anna, are you alright?" Merida came rushing from the kitchen with a carton of milk in her hand.

"I am, yeah right…" I sensed the who-the-hell-are-you looks between Merida and Branne.

"Merida, this is Branne, the girl who is now wearing your clothes; and Branne this is Merida, the one your clothes officially belong too." I face-palmed myself, _Anna who could ever make and introduction like that? Fix things up! No, wait… sometimes it results worse when you try to do it… stay quiet, they should talk to each other… _Awkward silence and both girls staring confused. _Come on! Say something!_

"Thanks! You have really nice clothes; I don't get why to share them with someone like me."

"No worries, did you saw the reason Readhead tripped?"

"Yeah, she ran up to that bikini on the floor." I felt my face impossibly blushing even more as Branne pointed the underwear out and then pointed me. "Do you leave your underwear in the floor very often?"

"No I don't, it's just that…" Merida burst in laughter and almost spilled the milk on the floor.

"I… I just… It was for." Merida was going to pay for this; I pointed out to her and exclaimed,

"She brought the thing for you!"

Sudden silence felt on the apartment, as Merida's face grew red and she could barely form words. "Well, you told me the girl was hot!"

And this is how you get a room with three awkward girls with a burning red face looking shocked.

"I'll just forget everything here happened." Branne walked now toward the bathroom. "I should pick up the other clothes and…"

"I didn't mean to frighten you! I'm so sorry Branne! I…" A sudden knock on the door.

_Thank goodness Ariel, you saved me form a very uncomfortable moment._ I hurry up to open the door and find Ariel and Elsa. _Elsa? Well, what a surprise!_

* * *

A redhead, _Like, someone with a very red hair, _stands at the door, embracing Anna in her arms.

"God Redhead, it has being a very long time! And to celebrate the occasion, I brought some Tiana's Bakery famous bagels..."

"Beignets…" A voice said behind the redhead.

"By the way, look who I found on my way here!" She pushes someone inside as she steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"Elsa! What a huge surprise!" Anna wraps her arms around her and gives her a little peck. "I did not expect your visit today but is always good to see you."

_Wow, I mean… WOW! _This Elsa girl had on a turquoise coat and white jeans with black large winter boots. Her skin was pale as her platinum hair in a side braid, and swisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. Blue eyes that could haunt everyone… In a good way. _At least her eyes did have me. _And most important of all, she is hot. _Just Wow._

"So, I see you are having a little party in which I was not invited."

"No! No… I mean I called Ariel…" _So that's the redhead name? Ariel? Oh, I should stop calling her redhead as I seem to be in a redheads convention._ _I mean Merida, Anna and Ariel, I'll call this the Redhead Club, yeah why not? _"She was going to help me with something." She said while pointing at me. _What did I make this time?_

"Who is your new friend here?" Ariel looked at me as Elsa pointed at me too, surprised in my presence; which made me point at myself. _Branne, you perfectly know you are the strange in here so yes, they are talking about you._

"Well, that's the thing, Ariel, this is Branne; Branne, Ariel." Ariel leaves the box full of Beignets in the table. Anna introduces us and as I'm used to, the moment we shake our hands she backs up for the incredible heat of my skin. "So, I was hoping you could give her shelter for a little time?"

"Oh, sure!" She still looked a little shocked because of our first contact. "We will be the best roommates Naslean has ever had!" She tried to grab my arm but backed again immediately after the contact. "Darling, did you catch a fever? You are incredibly hot!"

"Glad I'm not the only who says that!" Merida interrupted. _Merida didn't even touch me! Am I really that hot for people to notice it from a distance?_

Anna tried to touch my forehead. _They can't know, not yet. C'mon, what made you feel this hot this time? Conceal it!_ I backed up and I got a lot of concerned looks from around the room.

"Let me help Branne." Ariel walked toward me. "There was this time I got so sick, I felt so bad I even visited the local _witch, _it did not help at all. I ended up losing my voice for three days!"

"Oh I know who you are talking about." Merida sat on the couch by Elsa's side. "My Mum was very sick too, we visited her and Mum ended with such a sore throat, I almost thought she talked bear or something _animalish_. That Witch is such a liar."

"Most people with powers are." Ariel tried to get closer to me and I refused. "They pretend they are normal people so that makes them some kind of liars."

Something in Elsa's and Anna's faces looking at each other caught my attention. Their pain at the comment Ariel had just made. _They are hiding something, I know that look. _Out of nowhere I found my back at the extinct fireplace. Ariel had caught me, I tried my best to get my head back enough for her not to reach it but she always found a way. I felt heat risen all over me and my hands shaking, _Don't let her see, Don't let THEM see, You are not a liar… YOU ARE NOT A LIAR! _The redhead's hand touched my cheek and I felt my hands bursting. And for my bad luck, the fireplace was now filled with alive and warm fire. _What have I done? Now they know, now you are the witch and this whole thing will be ruined. You'll have to run away again and…_

"Oh God! I'm sorry Branne, I think you accidentally hit the _on_ button. You know, electric hearths are such a difficult thing to understand." _But the button is on the other side… Nevermind, thanks girl, I owe you now so much now. _"So, Branne will see you tomorrow in the afternoon, she will be staying here for tonight."

"Yeah, anyway thanks Ariel, I will help you with anything you need." _Well played girl, keep going. _"It seems I am good at lighting these things up to huh?"

"Please Ariel, we are all just new to her, I don't think she actually wants some stranger touching her face all like that." _Since when Elsa understands me so much?_

"Right, I'm sorry Branne." She backed a few more steps and gave me some space to breathe deeply. "So, who wants some delicious Bagels!"

"Beignets, they are called Beignets darling." Elsa spoke and I knew I wasn't being properly introduced to her so, it's my move now.

"Branne Makt." I didn't even offer her my hand, knowing she would just toss it away like all the other people I meet, I just bowed. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Elsa Glasiem." She smiled gently at me. I noticed her few freckles, you could barely see them if you were far. Now I know I'm not much of a detail viewer as I finally see the purple shadow behind her eyes that make her eyes look like a bright blue sky.

She stood up from the couch at I had a better glimpse of her, I was slightly taller and my body being narrower that hers. Being honest, my body was very narrow for the normal woman's body.

"Come on Branne! Join us!" Anna shouted from the kitchen. "Would you like coffee, hot chocolate, something to drink?"

"I'm okay; if you have cold milk it would be perfect."

"Don't drink cold stuff if you are sick, Mum always told me that." Merida looked at me and smiled. "It makes the pain rise."

"But I'm not sick." Then what is the logical explanation of you being so hot? You have mythical powers associated with fire? Of course that's the answer but they won't take it. "I actually feel very good, so I don't know." I took a sit at the dining room were Elsa was handing out plates and I could see Anna preparing things in the kitchen. Ariel putted the carton box full of Beignets in the middle of the table, as Merida stuffed her mouth with one already.

"Alright, anyone else?" Anna pointed at everyone as she holds a teapot. "Something to drink?, I know what you like My Ice Queen." _Well that is so a… sassy nickname._ Elsa blinked at her and Anna blush the hell out of her cheeks.

"So, where do you come from?" Ariel tossed the question at me. A shiver ran through my whole body up to my hands, where I accidentally burned the piece of pastry I had on my hands, making the crust black as cinder. _From far away, but you won't understand after all… _Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer as my mouth was making some very strange sounds._ God, they got you trapped, again._

"But that isn't important after all is it?" Anna tapped my shoulder and stared at my hand burning the crust of the beignet. She placed a glass and a carton of milk in front of me. I dropped the pastry on the plate and quickly served and drank the whole glass of milk. "Of course is important but I've noticed you don't like talking about that too much, not that I have being stalking you but… Oh the milk, I hope it isn't too cold, oh alright…"

Elsa looked at me concerned as Anna placed a mug full of hot chocolate. The pale girl kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and made her blush again.

Still everyone looked at me as if I was, the insect of the room. "I'm sorry… I…" _Say something and don't screw it up. _"I… Love… Milk!" _God dammit Branne, fine, make a calf out of yourself. So now, fix it! _"Well, I would like to thank all of you for helping me like no one ever did before, Thanks for the clothes Merida, for the shelter Ariel and Anna, for being my first friend in this whole new life… Adventure!" _You were so close! _"And Elsa, well…" _For making me nervous and make me fall in love and breaking my heart, everything in not more than 24 hours starting my new existence. "_Thanks for being a good friend, thanks to all of you."

"What are friends for?" Ariel smiled back at me.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that phrase more times today than I heard it last…" _Life, adventure, existence? _"Last year!"

They all laughed and we proceed the reunion, frequently sharing jokes they all understood and I had no clue of what they were talking about, eating Beignets, _Truly Delicious._

Elsa and Anna sat next to each other and there was this time Elsa had this cute chocolate milk moustache and Anna took it away with a kiss. I was actually so focused on Elsa I ignored most of the questions they were throwing at me. Time goes quick when you find yourself falling through the deep well of having a new crush… or lover if you are lucky enough. _Branne, can't you see it? They are happy together. Don't make a bitch of yourself again. Aren't you tired of seeing broken hearts all the time? Not another one, not anymore._

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ariel was close to me smiling. "C'mon girl! You didn't say a word in the whole evening!"

"Sure! See you tomorrow! Thanks a million again!" I was shocked Ariel extended her hand to me after all she saw I was capable of making with mine. We shaked hands and, once again, she flinched at the temperature of my body. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries darling," Ariel still smiled at me. "I'll be waiting for you, but I got to go right now okay? Don't make pranks on Anna while she is asleep…" She approached to my ear and whispered. "I've heard she snores!"

"Wait, what?" Anna looked awkwardly at her. "I don't snore! Well… not that I know"

_That sounded a little creepy in my opinion. I was not even expecting knowing that much of you today Anna._

"I need to go home now too, I don't like cycling alone to home when it's dark." Merida stood from her chair. "It was a pretty fun meeting ya' Branne, guess I'll see you later"

I just watched the two redheads leave through the door as I waved goodbye at them. _They are such nice girls, I'm so sorry I came up to ruin your perfect life. _So now we were just Anna, Elsa and me. _Good! More awkward moments together! Yay!_

I turned my head to find them holding hands as waving goodbye to the girls through the window. _I've got admit they are a cute couple._

"So!..." Anna suddenly turned around to face me, which I won't lie, took me for surprise as I was staring at them both, hoping they couldn't see me. "I think I didn't present each other properly, Elsa this is Branne; Branne, this is…"

"Elsa, yeah…" I took a step forward. "And let me guess, she is your girlfriend?" They both nodded, "I introduced myself to her earlier so no problem."

"Well now that you know each other…" Guess she stopped having any words or she expected something to happen between us, she grabbed Elsa's arm and made her extend her hand to me but dropping it in surprise back to its place. "Elsa, you are… cold. More than usual, are you okay?"

Elsa just nodded, and stared at my eyes.

I instinctively offered my hand to her, as she slowly took it.

"But Elsa…"

Too late, we both stared at our hands together. _Why doesn't she feel it!? _We stayed in that way, in silence for what it seemed hours.

Elsa let my hand go; not pushing it away, but slowly. Anna stared at the scene in amazement too, "You are not the only one."

"Not the only one?" I turned confused at Anna, "What do you mean with _not the only one?_"

Elsa's face turned shocked, as if I had just discovered something really intimate of her.

"I mean, since I meet Elsa, people had always said she was well… _pretty cold. _And you, well you seem to have the same problem but the other way, _pretty hot. _I'm sorry I… think I just, uurg, this is turning very awkward because of my fault, I'm sorry."

"So, she has Ice powers?" _Dammit, dammit, damn… damn! Did you just said that aloud? _Elsa just looked terrifyingly shocked, alternating her gaze between Anna and me. _FUCKING FIX IT! YOU JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF HER! _"I was just joking; it must be because of the weather."

An instant relief sigh got out of both Anna and Elsa's mouth.

"I think it's time to get some rest. Are you staying tonight?" Elsa nodded at the redhead's question. "Wonderful then! Good night Branne, see you tomorrow! Remember, if you need something, anything, don't hesitate asking me."

"Thanks Anna, See you tomorrow girls." I responded and watched them go through the hallway and disappear through a door at the back.

_So it's now or never; you could escape now, or stay and try to make the best of this life as possible. If you stay, soon or later you will end up making harm to them, as you always do. But this time may be different. No, it wouldn't, you just have no reason to stay… but…_

Too cold or not, I liked her. More than that, I fancied her. Elsa is the first person I have touched in my life that made me feel like a human. Not a monster, or an abomination, a human. I wasn't too hot for her, and I can tell by her look of surprise, she thinks she wasn't too cold for me. We complement each other's… Temperature? _That actually sounds very weird. _I think she is in fact really hot, _Yes, in THAT way, so I do have ONE reason to stay… her._


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened trying to defeat the sunlight that was passing through the curtains straight to my face. _The sky is awake Elsa, time to get up. _

_I can't even remember how I got here. The only thing I remember is yesterday my house was entirely covered in ice, and… I guess it was that._

Not another anguish attack, they were getting quite frequent this days, without knowing why. I could have been a nightmare or some kind of trigger. Every time I had an attack like that one cover everything in ice, and the only one able to calm me down was Anna, that was why I was outside, walking in the snow to get to her. I didn't mind the snow, the cold has never bothered me, and I needed her.

Anna was still asleep inside my arms. Her face as sweet as a happy little girl, her countenance reflected the joy and peace on her mind, and I felt the smile on my cheeks at the sight of what seem to be my little Anna as cute, wild and clumsy as a little puppy… with an untamed mane. _How could someone not fall in love with her? I mean, look at her! _If only I could keep that moment forever.

Of course I never thought about it, but my arm was staring to get slumber as Anna's head weight was entirely on it. Of course it was cute but still a sense kind of disturbing.

Somehow I managed to get my arm out without waking the redhead; I shake it a little until it felt part of me again. I was only wearing a top and some yoga pants, if Branne is not awake yet that is not a problem. I'll still grab the shirt just in case.

I open the door as silently as possible not to wake up Anna, step out and close it slowly. My footsteps try to be as quiet as someone who tries to go undiscovered, and well, that is who I am at the moment.

_So there is a strange brunette in Anna's house and she never told me. This girl might know about your powers for some reason but if you not give her enough clues then your identity could be safe. I hope I didn't wake her up…_

"Good Morning!" Branne didn't turn around but was stirring a skillet and moving around the kitchen with plates and mugs. "It crossed my mind you could maybe be hungry so, I prepared you breakfast."

I stayed quiet and surveyed the scene in amazement. There hasn't been real food in here for, ages I guess. Anna only had cans and boxes, boxes of pizza normally; and the basic stuff to live, but as cooking is not Anna's favorite thing to do, well. "And I cleaned the refrigerator too; it was kind of a mess." She was wearing a T-shirt and some jeans. I guess she already had taken a bath because she was already clean_. _"So, come on! Take a seat Els…"

She turned around and stared at me for quite a while and giggled. "Your hair had a crazy night huh? You should have seen mine; it was a calamity when I woke up, where's Anna?"

"Bacooooon." We could hear Anna's voice from a distance, which mean she was already awake, in her room, cherishing bacon. _Good, I guess none of us have eaten that in quite a while then. _We heard her steps approaching and in less time, a disheveled Anna showed up waking in the corridor.

"Good Morning Anna! We were just asking about you! How was your night?"

"Good, I guess. I can't actually remember."

"Oh, okay."

"Good morning love." Anna stood on her tips and our lips touched for little cute instant, I could feel my cheeks red. I don't know why I always blush up about everything, literally. "What's for…? Oh wow! Branne! Did you make all that by yourself?" My redhead is right, how could Branne made this entire buffet all alone without any help?

"It's not that much, believe me."

"Wow! Thanks a lot! We haven't had real food in here for, ages!" _That's exactly what I thought! _"Need help with something else?"

"Nope, it's all ready, come take a seat!"

"Elsa, you are kind of cold right now," Anna was embracing me in her arms as she talked in a very sleepy and husky voice. "You should at least put on a shirt."

_Oh Shit!_ So that was what Branne stared at for so long, I was kind of polite from her part to be mentioning the hair and not… other stuff. I grabbed the shirt and instantly fell the heat rising to my cheeks _not again! _As I quickly slipped inside the piece of clothing. Anna and I took our familiar places at the kitchen counter as Branne grabbed a chair from the dining room and placed it in front of us.

"So, what does today's menu includes Branne?" Anna inquired.

"The information you left me with last night wasn't enough to guess what your favorite food would be, so I made various things as for you to eat whatever you like!"

"Wow, thanks Branne," The redhead exclaimed. "You know you did not have too…"

"But I did! I can't thank you enough so, yeah. I'm just trying to pay favors back."

"Aww Branne, you have no debt with us…"

"Yes I do," Branne hissed and both Anna and I jumped a little in surprise. The brunette cleared her throat and continued in a more quaked way. "It's just… I'm sorry."

I contemplated the broken and worried expression Branne had as Anna reached out to her.

"You don't have to worry about nothing, it will be okay." The tenderest smile ever, and Branne smiling back at her. _Anna can truly bring out the best out of everyone, I would like to know how she does it. _"Should we start? I'm starving!"

The new girl nodded enthusiastically, as she stood from the chair, grabbed the plates full of food and placed them, one by one, in front of us, as she named each one of them.

"So…" Anna said as she grabbed a pancake and placed it on her plate. "You have any idea of whatever we are going to do today?" The girl denied. "Well, somehow we are going to find you a job, clothes and see if you can enroll in school..."

Branne almost choked on her orange juice. "But I'm twenty-one…"

"I am too." Both girls looked at me a little shocked and then I realized this was the first thing I had said in all morning. "What? I am able to talk too."

"I'll take that a friendly but-not-so-much reminder… Alright, I'll let you guide me Anna."

"Good"

Sometime passed in silence, measured by pancakes, bacon, orange glasses, cinnamon rolls, and eggs eaten.

"Wait…" Anna abruptly broke the silence. "How did you cook all of this if we barely even had any of the ingredients you need to make this?"

"I went outside and bought them."

"With what money…?"

"Well, I had some spare from…" Branne stopped suddenly.

"From…?" I looked at Anna and Branne's words exchange as another pancake was being eaten by me.

"I had my wallet when I fell and I still had some money on it, so I got up early and bought everything."

"Oh!... How early did you woke up?"

"Around eight O'clock I guess?" The brunette explained. "I wasn't THAT early."

"I think it was! Or else…" My redhead explained "How quickly do you make shopping?"

"I actually don't… You girls gave me plenty of time."

I looked at the clock that was hanging in one of the kitchen walls. _Twelve O'clock, it is quite late after all. _I bopped Anna's arm and pointed the clock out to her.

"Ohhhh!, Aw dear Branne! But weren't you starving? Did you really waited for us to get up and eat breakfast with you?"

"Actually a pancake died in the process of waiting but…"

"Aww!..." Anna stood from her chair and embraced the brunette in the arms. "Branne, you shouldn't have!"

"You have repeated that a lot of times." You could hear her trembling voice as Anna was hugging her tightly. "Careful there, Elsa might get jealous of such a lovely hug…"

_Jealous? Of what? _Am I hiding the truth or the lies? Well, if I'm going to hide the truth, I'll have to do it well. _I'll have to admit it at least, yes Branne, I'm jealous of you, you are hot and I wish you could not be as you are dragging me into you, and I think I might have a crush on you; I have said that, and I hope not having to say it again._

* * *

"But Elsa knows I'm only hers…" Anna let me go and I watched as she approached Elsa and kissed her fiercely. _At least when I'm with Ariel I won't witness all of this awkward, a little heartbreaking moments every day. _"Right?"

"I guess…" Elsa said in a not-motivated tone.

"Oh c'mon, Elsa… You aren't jealous are you?" I just watched a very distant Elsa denying and Anna's face becoming more serious and then looked at me. "Let's go, pass me the plates. We got to be quick of we want to get you ready before I leave you with Ariel."

"Hand them to me, I am ready to go." I took the plates and putted them in the sink. "But you are still in your pajamas so you need more time to get ready."

"Oh, Branne, you are a sweetheart. Thanks for everything."

Anna leaved the kitchen running into her room, leaving me alone with Elsa. With the luck I was having right now, I was prepared to say something wrong and screw it all up. _I think it's better if you just wash the dishes and stay quiet. _

For my surprise, Elsa placed more plates by my side and gently smiled at me. I smiled back and continued washing. She stood by my side for some time and then turned back, heading out of the kitchen. _Fine, nothing went good, but nothing went wrong either. Just don't fuck things up with another stupid question… a little inoffensive one won't make the difference. _"Hey Elsa," I turned up and watched the blonde stop at the kitchen's door and turn around. "You are coming with us right?"

Elsa looked shocked at the question. "If you want me too…"

"Yes!" _Oh god, you responded too soon. Don't be too obvious Branne. _"I mean, yeah. It'll be fun!"

"Are you sure I'm not going to be just a nuisance?"

"Of course not! Why do you think that?"

"It's just, I don't seem to know you as much as she does."

"I met her yesterday, so as I met you too." Awkward silence moment "And I actually enjoy you company… A lot." _Great, you just sounded like a creeper._

"Really?"

"Yeah! Even if sometimes you are kind of quiet but I still enjoy when you are there." _That didn't help too much. Oh Branne, if you only could be less… naive sometimes._

"I'm sorry about that…" Elsa looked upset to the floor. "I'm not as open as Anna when it comes to new people."

"No worries! But I mean, I won't force you to go if you don't want to; but… we could even meet each other better!"

Elsa giggled and smiled. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great! You should get dressed… Ready!" _Well, Elsa in a top is an image that is not going to get out of my head so easily. It was so hot and so… unexpected. _"I'll wait here for you two, I won't go anywhere."

"Are you sure you don't need any help with this?"

"No! No, I'm fine… really."

"Good," Elsa walked outside and I felt a gentle smile across my face. Which fade by Elsa showing again at the door. "And by the way, thanks for the breakfast; you… you actually can cook great." She smiled at the floor and leaved the room quickly.

_So, you saved your ass again. Anyway, I have to accept that for the arrogant bitch you are, you can actually be really sweet sometimes… if you don't screw it all it is. You actually talk to you a lot Branne, I guess that's what happens when you are alone for… many years._

* * *

_Shopping, why out of everything it had to be shopping? _It never has being one of my favorite activities, and I actually stress too much because of it. _Why did it had to be the first activity? I just hope nor Elsa or Anna make me try on all this things…_

"So, as we have so little time," Anna broke silence from the driver seat. "Tell us, what do you usually wear? Sweaters, jeans, sneakers, dresses…?"

"Oh no... I don't wear dresses."

"Why not? You would look very good!"

"Yeah…" I answered from the backseat. "Dresses are not really my thing." _Well, not when you accidentally set yourself on fire last time you wore one._

"I get it, I'm actually really clumsy most of the time and I trip over the dress or something embarrassing, but I try to improve my dress behavior"

"Well, I'm okay the way I am." I turn to the window as I see all the trees and houses covered in snow and Christmas lights and that sort of things. "But yeah, I mostly wear sneakers, sweaters, shirts, pants and jeans. Nothing that trendy or fashionable."

"Alright, we'll pick some of them and you try them on okay?" Anna entered the parking lot and picked a spot quickly and near the shopping mall.

"Okay."

"But we've got to make this quick." She said as she grabbed her keys and got out of the car. "You can't dress forever in Merida's clothes."

"Yeah..."

"You don't seem very enthusiast."

"Oh Boy!" My tone increased as I got out of the car and shut the door closed, and sarcastically continued "I can't wait to wander around huge stores full of clothes and being able to buy around five percent of everything I try on!"

"Well…" The redhead couldn't say more. "Let's start… Elsa you are going to help me on this."

_This is going to be a looong day._

* * *

**Later that day.**

"Tell me, how what your day with Elsa and Anna?"

Ariel tried so hard to make a conversation with me but the truth was that I wasn't feeling very talkative. "Good… I guess."

"Oh, great!" She sat in what was my new bed and watched as I unpacked the clothes and put them up in the closet. "What did you made huh?"

"Well, it all started when I woke up and made breakfast for them, then we went to the mall and made some shopping. Then I got enrolled in school…"

"Oh! You are going to be in the Kaleypso Uni?"

"Yeah…"

"Great! That's where we all are!"

"Good…"

"And…"

"And…" I finished putting all the clothes and then started displaying all my personal care products we just bought. "… What?"

"What else did you do?" Ariel was still watching me enthusiastically waiting for an answer. "If we are going to be best friends you have to tell me everything!"

_Best friends? Who the fuck said a friendship comes with a roommate? _The truth is, I knew Ariel was not going to give up this time. "Well, then we went to the store and… yeah. That's all I guess, it was just a shopping spree, nothing all that interesting."

"Oh really? That's all?"

"Yep"

The truth is I omitted lot of details in this. Like, why the trip to Ariel's home was silent and very awkward. Maybe I don't remember it all perfectly, but it happened earlier this afternoon.

We were shopping for anything that I could use for personal care, and I was quite tired of being store, after store, after store. _Maybe if you weren't such an asshole this wouldn't have happened. _

Anyway, as I said before, all the stores where crowded as Christmas is exactly in three days, and everyone always buys presents at the last moment. I don't know exactly how passed as every single second passed very prompt. But all I heard was Anna's subtle scream and then I had her in my arms.

Our faces centimeters away, my arms encircling her hips, her hand softly around my neck and her body glued to mine. My face was burning red and of course Anna made it worse when she kissed my cheek and whispered _thank you _to my ear. I should guess she was pushed and was about to fell and I caught her. Everyone thought that, except Elsa. When we both got away from each other, the only thing we both instantly saw was the blonde's face, paler than it already was, _I didn't even knew that was possible. _And out of nowhere, her face was burning red and her expression showed anger at its extremes. So the only thing I could think of was: _fuck._

Anna quickly ran to her and tried to explain it all, as I contemplated Elsa staring at me. Her look turned less aggressive with each word Anna said. But after that, Elsa didn't talk to me again, and I think she won't in a long time. If only I could know what she thought about that, I would try to fix it. Or maybe it is better in that way, because there is not a single day, I would not fuck this up.

* * *

**Hi there guys! I made a Tumblr for the sake of my readers (freakyminddweller), because I want to keep in touch with you and listen to your ideas and… well, whatever comes to your mind. And guess what? Branne has a Tumblr too! (that-freaking-fire-girl) You should all go follow her! I'll start posting weekly updates after this one, (as long as I am able too) Love you guys and I hope you are enjoying.**

**-Arii **


	3. Chapter 3

_One days till Christmas. _I kept reminding myself the mundane celebration would come very soon. And I had nothing for my new friends. It has been a week since I arrived here and I already feel attached to most of them. _You said it yourself, if you stay… It's going to hurt. But you had to stay for the one girl that you made mad. B.R.I.L.L.I.A.N.T. _

I could try to make things better. It was written that I was meeting Elsa tomorrow. Anna organized everyone to gather up at her house to celebrate Christmas all together. She obviously invited Elsa as, duh, she is her girlfriend right? So if I have a chance to make things better between us is tomorrow…

"Branne?" I could hear Ariel's voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

I quickly grabbed the nearest thing in hand, as I was only wearing my bra and some sweatpants. Quickly slipped into the black sweatshirt my hand picked. "Sure… I don't get why not."

"Thanks," She muttered as she opened the door and entered my room. "Is it normal for you to be… you know…?"

"Isolated in my room doing almost nothing?"

"Yeah, mostly." The redhead concerned eyes stared deeply into mine. "You have been a little blue this days, is something wrong?"

"Not precisely _wrong,_ just weird."

"But what kind of _weird_?" Ariel took a sit by my side on the bed. "A _good _weird? A _bad _weird?"

"A _just_ weird_"_

"Why? Is there something that is causing you trouble?"

_You have literally no idea. _"Neh, it's just all of this starting over thing."

"We all felt that way at least once Branne; but don't worry girl, it gets better."

Silence took over for a while and then I let out a little chuckle. "Incredible…"

"What?"

"I have only known you for a week and you are already giving me life changing advice." Ariel's cheeks blushed and a giggle escaped her mouth. "You are a good human."

"Eh?" Ariel's confused sound and face grew obvious and stared at me with confusion.

"I'm so sorry about that, is that… I am not used to have friends and of course I don't even know how to treat them."

"No worries Branne, that's for what roommates are right?

"Right" I patted her back.

"Best roommates ever?"

I nodded. "Best roommates ever."

"Soo…" Silence fell in the room companied with some awkwardness feeling the air. "…Ready for tomorrow?"

"Kinda"

"I was expecting a more excited answer."

I smiled in a way I felt myself crooked and looked at her, then cleared my through "KINDAAAAaaah!" my voice had pitched and raised in a way even I didn't expect, so after that, both of us started cracking up.

"For real girl, that is the most hilarious voice crack I have heard in my entire life!" She could hardly say between her loud laughter. "I REALLY hope you don't sing like that in tomorrow's karaoke!"

"Woah…" _Karaoke? _My laughter immediately ceased after the hearing of that word. "Who said I was going to sing in that thing?"

"Everybody is going to! You are no exception now, you are part of this family now!"

"Wow…" _Me? Part of a family? That feels… I don't know. _The truth is that I felt heat rising on my chest, but not in a bad way, no. I did not feel the urge to destroy or something like that, all the opposite. I felt the urge to… go and hug Ariel.

"Hey, maybe we haven't met you for a long time, but you are still welcome in between us."

"Yeah but I don't feel worthy you know?"

"C'mon kid! I don't know about your past, but if you know at least a little about us all, is that we are just a bunch of young adults with tragic backstories. We found a family, it may be a little broken but is good… yeah, still good."

For what I have learnt in this past week, that's totally truth.

When we went all to the bar Ariel's boyfriend Eric owned, I met this boy Kristoff that used to be Anna's boyfriend before, but now they are good friends after all. Anna told me he lost his parents when he was just a little kid, and he once got lost wondering around and a very sweet family adopted him. Ariel lost her mother in a tragic accident, Anna lost both her parents and had to move with her cousin Rapunzel when she was only fifteen, Elsa ran away from home for reasons I don't know, most of the other's had one or none of their parents. We have a few exceptions like Merida, both her parents are alive but she moved to have an independent life and she ended up in here. They all ended in here for some reason, including me, I killed both my parents and my siblings the same night I discovered my powers. I am either in an all people orphaned town or in some kind of parallel universe for fairytales, life giving them the hard times and they are all looking for their happy endings.

This is town full of soon-to-be heroes, and that's why I don't belong in here. I'm a villain, villains don't get happy endings.

"Well, you better get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be the best Christmas party ever…" Ariel stood up from the bed and headed out. "Believe me, it will be crazy."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Hmm… You, Anna, Elsa of course," _So inevitably I am going to have to see her tomorrow. _"Merida, Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene," _Still meeting new people then! _"Kristoff, I guess Jane will be with us too, we always invite her but she travels to the weirdest places ever when she has the opportunity, Eric and Me… yeah, I think we are all."

"Alright then…" _So I have to somehow manage to get presents for people I don't even know that well. _"I'll figure out what to do…"

"What's on your mind girl?"

_What can someone with fire powers could create? Or with what? _"Do you know if the terrain here aside of the apartment still has does hundred broken glass pieces?"

"Yeah, they have been there for ages I guess..." She looked through the window and then stared at me as trying to discover my intentions. "Why?"

"No piking girl." I stood up and prepared to leave. "It's a surprise."

* * *

"C'mon Elsa! You can't miss Christmas Dinner this year?"

"I'm not saying I'm not going, it's just that I don't find it very appealing this year."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

_Hell I do know why. There is a strange girl I have only known for two days and she already made me have emotional issues, and I am obligated to see her tomorrow and deal with it. I don't even know how to act around her._

"Don't worry Elsa, they will like our presents!" Anna makes her biggest effort to cheer me up. "If that's what concerns you."

"It's not that!"

"Then what is what is making you blue?"

"I don't know!"

"You are not going to get drunk or show your powers to all of them!"

"You are not exactly helping a lot by telling me the worst situations possible" I stood up and reached the closet to get my clothes ready for tomorrow. "You only are making me regret more the decision on attending the party."

"You know you have no other option." The redhead rested her arm on the closet door by my side, staring at me daringly. "They are all coming to this house, you are staying at the moment at this place."

"You know well I could go back home if I want to." My house was not near at all from here, I was maybe the most far of them all to civilization. It was quite a peaceful yet lonely place. That's mostly why I spend long time on Anna's house, and she was okay with that.

"Nothing bad is going to happen! It will be an only-friends night. Well, then there's Branne that we barely know but…" I tensed my arm at the sound of her name and I could tell Anna saw that at the sudden pause of her voice. "It's not about her right?"

"No…" _YES! YES, it's all about her._

"Elsa, I know when you are lying. What is wrong? I thought everything got cleared up from what happened last Friday! If you don't want to see her then you could have just tell me!"

It's not that I don't want to see her. Because I _do _want to see her. It's just that I don't know how to behave when I do. Maybe she is still afraid I'm going to try to punch her or something. I saw her face that one time at the supermarket, she was so scared. "Yeah, it's okay. It's not about her thou."

"Then you tell me! What is it about?"

"Nothing." I sighted and change the theme quickly. "How do you think I would look better? The Montgomery or the Trench Coat?"

"You look great on both of them but I like the Trench best." I got caught by a surprise kiss from Anna. A little desperate and smooth, as if she was rushed as in trying to calm me down. "This conversation is not over yet." She blinked at me and then leaved the room.

_Gooooooood. What is that? Yeah, that thing you have for this girl. _Still trying to figure out what did I have for Branne, I stumped with a lot of words through the week. If it was love, I could stopped loving Anna, and that didn't happen. I still love Anna like the first day I met her. If it was fascination, from the time we touched for the first time. I was completely sure my flesh was cold as snow and Branne didn't noticed. _How? Why? _Were the first thing that popped in my mind and then just _wow._ Lust could be, as I sometimes wanted just to be with her, I don't get why but I sometimes just want to hang around with her and nobody else. Taking as final concept 'lust and admiration to someone from which I might have a crush on' to resume my feelings from Branne. But I'm still not sure, and maybe I'll never be.

* * *

**Christmas Day!**

Ariel was wandering around the living room looking nervous. I was just looking at her, alternating her sight between the window and the Tv. "He should be at the apartment by now."

"Relax Ariel! Even with the little I know Eric, I can say he won´t take long."

"Yeah," If I don't lie to myself, the redhead was stressing me out with all that walking around while I was just trying to watch television. "Do you think I look good?"

"Turquoise look good on you… for the fortieth time."

"Thanks!"

"Why is that you are so incredibly worried with your choice of dress?"

"Never combine red hair and pink fluffy dresses. NEVER. It gives you certain insecurity after"

"Oh…" _Well, that combination IS kind of weird. _"Then why didn't you dyed your hair other tone?"

"Oh no, dying my hair would make so much harm to it! Plus I like my natural color"

"Wow, wow, woooow!" I jumped straight on the couch. "You mean _THAT _is your natural hair tone?"

"Yeah, why? Do I look bad?"

"NO! no… absolutely not. It's just that, well, it's such an… unnatural tone? I thought that only happened in cartoons!"

"Yeah I know… it's very rare."

"I'm impressed!" My back rested back on the couch. "You are a few of the people that can pull up well that kind of hair tone."

"Heh, Thanks." Ariel blushed and resumed walking through the entire living room. Just then, the sound of a ring fulfilled the room. "He is here! Just in time!"

Ariel opened the door and Eric was there, dressed in jeans, a collared button-up and a turquoise tie, perfectly combining Ariel's sheath. I started to feel a little un-formal since I was wearing black tight jeans, a red tank top and a white tailored jacket. The redhead hugged him so tight like she had not seem him in a long time, even though she last saw him on Thursday... after seeing him the entire week.

"You look beautiful, as always." Eric smiled at Ariel and now I was almost sure her cheeks were as red as her hair. "Everything ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse and get to the bathroom." Ariel headed to the hallway. "There's the box with my presents sweetheart, if you could help me get that in the car, while I get my stuff." Then disappeared to the left.

"Sure sweety!" He shouted and continued talking under his breath. "But there are seven floors to get to the car!"

"No worries!" Eric jumped surprised I had heard his comment. "I'll make you company on your agonizing journey down to seven floors."

Eric laughed and nodded. "Hey Branne, how's everything going? Enjoying life with this girl here?"

"Yeah, still getting used to shower singing though. She has a great voice."

"I know, that's what got my attention first when I met her you know?

"Wow, that's cute." _Too cute, I'm not very used to very lovey-dovey conversations. _"That is going to be a great story later, but now, we need to get this to the car."

"Oh yeah, right." He grabbed the box carefully and I grabbed a small bag, checked if all my fragile little details were alright, and headed out from the apartment with Eric. "Did I arrived too early?"

"Neh, Ariel was wondering around the living room waiting for you instead of actually getting ready."

"Yeah, I know. All women are like that."

"Excuse me?" I stared at him with a heavy look. "Not _all_ of them"

"Well em… what are you carrying in that bag?"

"They are my presents, they are very fragile." Stair by stair I could hear the noise of glass against glass coming from my bag. "Don't you change the subject of your imminent mistake young man!"

"Alright! You win!" Eric raised his voice up until the edge of sarcasm. "Not _ALL _women are like that!"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

A brief silence moment until he broke it with slightly mischief on his voice. "But most of them are."

"HEY! I… well… I can't actually deny that."

We broke in laughter and stood in silence the rest of the trip to Eric's car. He was a good man after all, a gentleman. I could actually expect something else from someone who was a sailor, but this kid was alright.

"How about you stay here and I go get Ariel? Just for you don't have to go through all this again."

"I like that idea as much as the idea of this apartment fixing its elevator. I'll wait here."

"Great, I'll be back."

"You better be! I don't know how to drive this thing!"

And with that Eric disappeared into the building. Everything had been happening so quickly I have not even have time to breath or think! And actually liked it that way better. Thoughts of Elsa and what happened in the supermarket last Friday started to flash into my mind, and a lot of _What if's _flooded my thoughts. _Nothing bad it's going to happen. Nothing bad it's going to happen! Just conceal it, don't feel it. You are just going to have fun tonight, nothing bigger._

"Get into the car girl!" Ariel's voice saved me from drowning on my own thoughts as she approached the vehicle grapping her arm around Eric's. "It's Christmas Time!"

* * *

I was talking with Jane about her latest journey to some strange jungle out there. In the kitchen was Rapunzel and Anna, preparing dinner. The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of a new guest.

"Elsa! If you could please open the door this time!" My redhead ordered me from the kitchen. "This stupid turkey got my hands so messy!"

I stood up to open the door as I listened to Rapunzel backing a comment at her. "It wouldn't have if you knew how to make it right!"

I flew open the door.

_Oh God._

"Em… Hi!" Branne cheeks turned red as tomatoes as she was obviously not expecting me to open the door. _If you could please stop being so… argh! "_Merry Christmas Elsa!" She flew her arms open, very insecure and slowly, welcoming me in between them.

* * *

**Ha! First week, first broken promises. I'm sorry, I just sometimes don't have the correct inspiration, or I don't find any time to write! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm very excited for the next one! (For real, this is going to be a weird Christmas Party.)**

**-Arii**


End file.
